


breaking

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [22]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the hospital, Tony and Bruce are forced to face their demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking

Tony jerks out of his fitful sleep, shaking away from a nightmare that’s a jumble of New York and Malibu, and his chest feels tight, but he can’t concentrate on that because Peter is screaming, and he slaps a hand against Bruce’s chest even as he throws himself from his chair, running over to him.  “Peter,” he says, reaching him and starting to touch him, but stopping because he’s afraid of hurting him.

 

“ _Dad_!” he wails, kicking until his legs are tangled in the blankets, fingers scratching over his chest, the oxygen mask hanging around his neck.

 

Bruce is at the door so fast Tony doesn’t even see him, and then all he can hear is Peter sobbing and Bruce yelling, and he feels like he’s going to collapse.  “Peter, Peter,” he says, taking hold of his wrists and stepping into his line of vision, forcing Peter to look at him, “Calm down, it’s okay.”

 

“It _hurts_!  Make it stop, dad, _please_!” he screams, shaking in Tony’s hold, and then his coughing is taking over his voice, and Tony jumps when a hand lands on his arm.

 

“Peter,” he says brokenly, watching as a team of nurses and doctors flood around him, and then Peter’s whole body is jerking in a way it shouldn’t be, and Tony’s vision is starting to go black at the edges.  “Bruce— _Bruce_.”

 

Bruce catches him, hands wrapped tightly around his upper arms, blunt nails digging into muscle, and it grounds him until he can see straight again.  “I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” someone says to them, and Bruce says something in return before he’s pushing Tony from the room, and Tony’s back hits the wall.

 

Bruce goes with him as Tony slides down the wall, and there’s a roaring in his ears, so loud that he can’t hear Bruce’s voice, but he can see his lips moving.  They start to form his name, over and over again, until it’s a distant echo, and Bruce’s knees are tangled with his own, and he’s everywhere, forehead pressing against Tony’s until he can hear him, finally, “One.  Two.  Three.  Four.”  Bruce counts slowly, his breath loud and steady, and he presses his fingers harder into Tony’s arms until he starts counting with him, a whisper against his sure voice.

 

“There,” Bruce says as everything starts to rush back in, hearing and sight and his heart, thudding painfully in his chest until he feels like someone took a hammer there.  “Slower,” Bruce says, reaching up to tangle his hands in Tony’s hair, leaning forward to kiss him softly, staying there so his breath puffs out over Tony’s mouth.  “Much better,” he says when Tony tips his head back with a broken exhale, eyes closing.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, and Bruce shakes his head.

 

“Don’t be.  I almost want to thank you for distracting me,” he mumbles with a hollow, clipped laugh, “What happened?”

 

“I was dreaming about New York and Malibu, this whole big jumble, and then I woke up and Peter was screaming, and he started—he was screaming that it hurt, he wanted me to make it stop, and I couldn’t help him and—”

 

“Hey, hey,” Bruce says when he starts to tremble, “Easy, easy.  I need you right now, Tony.”

 

“I’m here,” Tony says, leaning back down to kiss him, and he would have held there if someone hadn’t cleared their throat.

 

“Is he okay?” Bruce asks, getting to his feet and holding out a hand.  Tony takes it, pushing away from the wall and up onto his feet.

 

“He had a small seizure,” the doctor admits, and Bruce staggers backward a little until Tony catches him, one arm securely around him, the other holding onto his wrist, thumb stroking over the inside, where the skin is soft, trying to keep him calm.  “He’s okay now, though we did have to give him a sedative, so he’ll hopefully be out for the rest of the night.”

 

“He said—he said it hurt, his chest,” Tony says, trying not to think about the way Peter had screamed, “That was why he woke up.”

 

The doctor nods, frowning.  “Alright, well—I’m going to schedule a few tests, see what we can find.  You can go back in with him now, if you want.  He’ll be fine, I assure you.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony says, nodding and waiting for him to leave before he turns to Bruce, lifting his hands to cup his jaw.  “Are you here with me?” he asks quietly, waiting for Bruce to nod before he continues, “I need you, too, okay?  I need you, _you_ , and no one else.”

 

“I’m here,” Bruce says, and Tony kisses him before releasing him, taking his hand and heading back into the room, where Peter is asleep again.  “Where’s Ollie?” Bruce asks, looking around.  He finds him under the bed and tucks him in with Peter again, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking a hand over Peter’s arm, just looking at him.

 

Tony comes up behind him, curling his arms around Bruce and leaning his chin on his shoulder.  They stay like that until Tony gets their chairs and pulls them closer to Peter’s bed, coaxing Bruce to join him, and he holds him, the chairs pushed together opposite each other, Bruce falling asleep tangled in Tony.

 

In the morning, Jarvis wakes them with a quiet alarm, and Peter is still asleep when Bruce stirs, groaning against Tony’s chest.  “These chairs suck,” Tony grumbles, waiting for Bruce to get off him before he pushes out of the chairs and paces around the room, stretching.

 

“I’m starving,” Bruce admits, going through a series of quick yoga poses.

 

Tony looks over at Peter for a few moments before he sighs and says, “Do you want to go home when he’s in for his tests?  We can shower and change, get some breakfast and feed the animals?  I don’t want to leave him either,” he adds when Bruce starts to shake his head, “But we can’t be running on nothing like this.  We need to be strong for him.  I’ll—I’ll call Steve, have him come by in case we’re not back in time and Peter’s awake.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bruce says finally, scrubbing a hand through his hair, “I’m gonna, uhm—I’m just gonna use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

 

Tony nods, watching him go, and he pulls out his phone when Bruce is gone.  Steve picks up on the second ring, “Tony, hey, how is Peter?”

 

“He’s, uh—he’s worse, I think.  He had a seizure last night, and he’s got a few tests scheduled for today.  Listen, Steve—I, uh—I hate to ask, but Bruce and I really need to head back to the Tower for a couple hours.  I was wondering if you could drop by just in case we’re not back by the time he’s done.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.  What time should I come by?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, I’ll text you when I find out.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony says before hanging up, and then he’s off to find Bruce and a doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, when I started this, it was only going to be a two-parter. Hell, when I started this series, I thought everything was going to be separate ficlets, and there goes that idea. Anyway, don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
